iRead Your Diary
by cliche catastrophe
Summary: Sam knows he loves her. Only because she read is diary. SEDDIE.


Freddie opened his door to see Sam standing there, her golden curls wet and limp, her face flushed pink with her clothes drenched. Sam looks slightly annoyed; Freddie smirks. "Wet enough for you?" Freddie asks smugly, opening his door wider so that Sam can come in. She pulls off her ruined, leaky Chucks and throws them in his mother's bizarre shoe basket. She sighs as he closes the door behind her and moves into the kitchen, preparing her a hot chocolate. "There's a set of PJ's on my bed if you want them," he mumbles whilst he pours the cocoa powder.

"Cool," Sam responds, walking across the room and through his bedroom door. She steps inside and spots the pyjamas on his bedspread – a pair of plaid blue boxers and a white t-shirt. She closes the door and gets out of her soaked clothes and ties her hair up into a loose bun with the band around her wrist before pulling on the baggy clothes. She enters the living room again, feeling much warmer already. She smiles when Freddie hands her a hot chocolate and they both make their way to his couch.

"Where've you been?" He asks, turning on the television to some random News channel and making the volume a little lower so he can hear her. The faint smile on his face is somewhat deceiving; he's actually kind of worries whether she's going to catch a cold. The black storm has been raging over Seattle non-stop for weeks now, and half the population are inside drinking hot beverages by the fireplace. But no, Sam Puckett had better things to do than warming her pinkies by an open fire. Freddie pulled the blanket out from hanging limply over the back of the sofa and threw it over her legs to keep her warmer.

"Out and about," she responded, blowing a strand of wet curly hair out her line of sight. "Re-stocked on Corndogs, went to the clinic with my mom and then hung out at the park for a little while."

"You hung out in the park?" Freddie repeated, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Sam nodded, sipping on her hot chocolate and savouring the burning feeling it sent through her chest. "It's absolutely freezing out there, Sam. Nobody's outside; everybody's inside in the warmth. You'll catch a death in that weather," He chastised disapprovingly, crossing his arms lamely.

"Sorry _mom_," She said sarcastically, chugging down more of her beverage.

Freddie couldn't help the smile that took over his mouth, his eyes twinkling with amusement at his best friend. It must have been rather contagious because Sam had to stop herself from taking another sip of her drink to grin back, the skin beside her eyes crinkling with hilarity. Freddie chuckled and shook his head. He couldn't stay mad at this girl for too long; she was too difficult to argue with. She finished her drink, placing it on the coffee table and turning back to Freddie.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked. "And where's Crazy?"

"Crazy's on the night shift," he replied. He had long ago given up defending his mom to Sam and he couldn't deny that when push came to shove, his mother really was quite insane. Sam gave a glad smile at this news and gave a roll of her arm to signal he should continue. "Erm, I haven't really been doing anything. Watched a few reruns of Galaxy Wars with my popcorn," he said, nodding his head towards the empty plastic green bowl. "And I updated my iCarly blog. Nothing else, really."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You should get out more."

"Unlike you, I'm a responsible person and I don't venture outside when it's below reasonable temperature and chucking it down. I'd much rather not work my immune system so hard that it fails. So if that means watching movies I've seen a hundred times before and spending some times on the computer, I'll take it," Freddie said, chuckling to show he wasn't trying to argue. Sam scoffed, turning on her back to lay her head in Freddie's lap, shoving a pillow underneath her head. She yawned, clicking the ache out of her knuckles. Freddie flinched at the cracking sound.

"Tired?"

"No kidding," she responded with heavy sarcasm, curling her legs into herself under the blanket. She caught Freddie smiling at her and looked away quickly as he had; it was obvious he didn't mean for her to see that. She yawned again, just to fill the silence and he bit the inside of his cheek. "Aren't you wondering why I came here instead of going across the hall?" Sam asked, her eyes shut tightly. Freddie's interest sparked and he looked down at her curiously, letting his hand rest beside him lamely.

"A little," he admitted.

"It's because I love you," she mumbled. It took Freddie a while to process this but when he did, his mouth was immediately agape and his eyes as wide as saucers. He mustn't have heard her correctly. He looked sown at her again, facing the ceiling with closed eyes. He might have though she'd fallen asleep if it wasn't for the smug little smile on her face and the fact her breathing seemed irregular, maybe more irregular than normal. Freddie's palms had suddenly became awfully sweaty and he choked on any words he could have formulated.

Sam laughed. She laughed. "Bet you weren't expecting that," she said, giggling quietly.

"No," he finally managed, his voice cracking and sounding all breathy and hoarse. Sam sat up and pushed off the blanket with hung over her ankles and a bit on the floor. She moved closer to Freddie, so that she could lean closer to his face. She seemed awfully confident for a girl who had just admitted romantic feelings for somebody she was supposed to hate, and accordingly not knowing what reply to expect. All of this ran through Fredide's thoughts before she pressed her warm (from the hot chocolate) lips to his mouth. She pulled back after a second or two, gazing curiously into his eyes.

He was still very much frozen on the spot. In shock, if anything and maybe a little delight.

"Go on then," she said to him, a happy smile on her face.

"I-I love you too," he replied, pulling her face towards his again and connecting their mouths in a warm, passionate kiss. Sam giggled into his mouth and he pulled away, his eyes shining.

"I know," she said, sitting back into the couch. She twisted a blonde curl around her index finger and smirked to nobody in particular, her eyes bright. Freddie gave her an odd look, but leaned forward to kiss the side of her mouth. She smiled as he did so and turned to let him kiss her again. He couldn't get enough, her lips tasted like fizzy Cherry Haribos and it was exceptionally moorish.

"You knew?" He then pulled away with an eyebrow quirked, remembering her earlier statement once his head became less dizzy from the kiss. His hands were on her waist, scrunching up the plaid blue boxers in his fist as he had kissed her avidly. She had responded with equal eagerness, and now she was staring up at him with the same smug grin she wore moments ago.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "I read your diary."

Freddie got over the initial shock relatively quickly; after he realised it wasn't actually that much of a shock that Sam had invaded his privacy beyond the realms of playfulness and discovered a secret he kept close to his chest. Because now everything was turning out the way he had hoped it may have and he was less agitated, and more happy that she had decided to read his diary. "Wouldn't expect anything less, Princess."

* * *

I apologise for the random switch of tenses. It tends to happen to me sometimes and I can't really be bothered to go through it and change it because I literally wrote this in ten minutes and it's quarter past one in the morning and I need to sleep. I hope you like it anyway. Leave a review if you did. Thanks.


End file.
